Good or Evil?
by Immortal Khalida
Summary: Phoenix Everglade has powers that she could never have dreamed of. Will she learn to control her gifts? And will she use them for Good or Evil?


**A/N: Hey guys, this one is a newy and I hope a goody.**

**Immortal Khalidah

* * *

**

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Miss Everglade,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Requirement upon arrival._**

**_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall._**

**_Deputy Headmistress._**

I read the letter in disbelief. This can't be true, there must be some mistake. I'm not a witch, but yet again strange things have been happening. Everywhere I go things always fly of the wall, out of cupboards. I better show this to my parents, I told myself. I thought of where my parents, Ross and Deborah Everglade, would be. They would be in the lounge watching the news. Suddenly I heard a loud pop and everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of the lounge room, my parents staring at me, their eyes wide with horror.

"Phoenix", my father, Ross, said awaiting an excuse.

"What happened?" I asked nervous.

"You just appeared out of thin air", my mother, Debby, said her voice quivering with fear. "What's that in your hand?"

I looked down at the letter I firmly grasped in my hand. I looked back up at my parents.

"It's a letter", I said worried. "It arrived tied to the leg of an owl".

"Good thing you've been working with me", my father said proudly while taking the letter from my hand. I had been working with my father for the past two years working with owls and other nocturnal birds of prey.

"You're a witch?" my father said not needing an answer but I answered anyway.

"Seems that way. I think I should go to the school that is mentioned", I said unsurely. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

My mother looked at me confused. So I started to explain.

"Every where I go things always fly off the walls, break, you know just move around completely", I explained easily as I could. "I think I'm telekinetic".

"Telekinesis", my mother said surprised. "Phoenix. Are you sure?'

"The ability to move objects upon will", my father added remembering every thing that was mentioned in the dictionary about telekinesis.

"That's right. That's why I believe I should go to the school", I said sincerely. Just then there was a loud knock on the front door. My parents looked at me. Their gazes clearly said "Expecting someone?"

I shook me head frantically.

"I'll get it", I said heading towards the door. My parents followed me wryly.

"Any body home?" a loud voice boomed just as I reached for the door handle. I slowly opened the door and outside a huge man was standing there.

"Why hello Phoenix", the man said and I swallowed a lump that got caught in my throat.

"Yes", I said bravely, I could just hear my mother's teeth chattering.

"Phoenix. I'm Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Every one just calls me Hagrid", Hagrid said reaching down to shake my hand with his huge hand. "Ignore my size, I'm half giant".

"Nice to meet you", I said swallowing the same lump that got caught in my throat just a second ago once again.

"Now, Phoenix you're probably wondering why I'm here", Hargrid said as my family stepped aside to let him come inside out of the cold.

"Indeed I am curious".

"Well I'm here on behave of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Albus Dumbledore", Hagrid said walking into the living room. He said down on the couch. My parents went and sat in their chairs while I said down on the floor with my back to the unlit fireplace. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the fire place. I didn't understand why he had an umbrella with him. He didn't need one, it wasn't raining or anything. Two sparks flew out of the end of the pink umbrella and onto the fresh wood that was in the fireplace. The wood burst into flames and cast an orange glow around the room.

"Are you wondering why you got that letter in the first place?" Hagrid asked gesturing to the letter I still had grasped in my hand. I looked at the letter then back at the man who indeed was half-giant. I nodded slowly. Hagrid smiled an enormous smile and I could see his giant sized teeth. I was surprised to see that for someone who was half-giant, his teeth were a gleaming white.

"Well you got that letter because you have two gifts that no other known witch or wizard has ever had from birth".

"And what gifts would they be?" I asked in fear. I didn't want to know but I thought it would be best if I knew. **For my own good**, I thought.

"Telekinesis and Telepathy".

"I kind of guessed that I had Telekinesis earlier on but I never knew that I had Telepathy", I said looking at the floor. "Are you sure?"

"I haven't said anything yet", Hagrid said starring back at me. "I was going to say Telekinesis and Telepathy. But your gift of Telepathy beat me to it".

"What is telepathy any way?"

"I can answer that", my father said.

'Typical', I thought. 'For a University Professor of English'.

"Telepathy is the ability to read other peoples thoughts", dad explained and I smiled at him.

"Exactly", Hagrid agreed. "If you agree to come to Hogwarts you will be taught how to control you Telekinesis and Telepathy. And you will also be taught all the basic skills for practicing witchcraft".

"So I am a witch?"

"Goodness gracious child", my mother shouted at me. "That is what he is saying".

"No need to shout", I shouted back. "I'm just a little slow because I'm surprised that I'm hearing all this. Including everyone's thoughts".

I turned to Hagrid. I was still a little confused.

"If I was able to learn to control these 'powers' of mine, would I be in any danger, from Evil Witches and Wizards?"

"Possibly".

I nodded asking for him to continue.

"Well the gifts are rare among witches and wizards so it is highly prized", Hagrid finished. "There is a slight chance you could be in danger".

"Why is it rare?"

"Not many magical folk are able to use it correctly. So if they have it they usually strip it out of their powers. But there are a few that can use it correctly", Hagrid answered with a frown on his face then he smiled at me. "The headmaster sensed that you are the most powerful case we have ever had at the school. And the most gifted".

"The most gifted? Because I have two gifts when others only have one", I said sitting up straight. I had read his thoughts again and I had done it on will.

"It seems that you are already gaining control over your Telepathy", my father said with a smile on his face.

"So Phoenix will you come to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked me. I looked at both my parents and read their thoughts.

'It's completely up to you', they both thought. So there were no objections from their end but I didn't make my decision any easier to come up with. I looked into the fire. It seemed to help me decide. Eventually I looked back at Hagrid.

"I will go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn to control my powers", I said boldly. Hagrid smiled and heaved himself off the couch.

"I will be back to help you get everything you need at Hogwarts", he said then he turned around and walked out the front door. I ran outside to find him; I had a million more questions about magic but he was no where in sight. I didn't understand, it was snowing and there wasn't a single giant sized footprint any where to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmmmm, I wonder where he went. REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**Immortal Khalidah.**


End file.
